


Who is Mario?

by KryptidWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Light-Hearted, No Amity because the fandom needs more friendship content, One Shot, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptidWriter/pseuds/KryptidWriter
Summary: Luz teaches Augustus and Willow about video games. She quickly regrets it.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Who is Mario?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I’m active on tumblr if that’s the thing. @natikoko

“Who is Mario?” 

“Who he is doesn’t matter, flowers.” 

“Are these… his karts?” 

“Gus, no, it’s- Christ, okay, it’s not as deep as you guys wanna make it. Mario is the brand. That’s why it’s called Mario kart.” 

Both Willow and Augustus hummed in understanding, and Luz internally sighed in relief. The human had invited the two over after discovering a slightly damaged but usable Nintendo console in Eda’s recent pile of human collectibles from the human realm. She had loved the gaming console back home, and along with finding an old television, Luz was determined to introduce the form of entertainment to her friends, and possibly the entirety of the Boiling Isles. 

Neither of them were huge on the modernized technology of the human realm, even Augustus, despite being somewhat of an anthropologist. She was determined to show them the ways of video gaming, starting off with the classic: Mario Kart. It was simple, fun, and easily competitive. It was entertaining, no matter how experienced you were.

The three children were still on the title screen. Luz had explained the controls immediately upon their agreement to play the game. She knew that once they started, explaining the controls while playing itself would be draining. They grasped the controls fairly easily, but they had many questions about the game itself… which Luz was trying to answer with as much patience as she could muster.

Finally, Luz gave up on answers and moved onto the character selection screen, where she immediately went to pick Toad. She had standards, of course, and Toad was the best in the franchise… to her, at least. 

“There are so many characters…” Augustus hovered over all the characters in a frenzy, whether out of confusion or astonishment, Luz couldn’t tell. “How do I begin to choose?” 

“Pick the one that looks coolest, I guess,” Willow hovered over Bowser and chose him, furrowing her brow when the character growled. “Is that… how he talks?” 

“Yep! That’s Bowser. He’s the main villain,” 

Willow hummed and Augustus let out a light gasp of awe, choosing Wario. Luz held back a chuckle. 

They moved onto the kart selection screen. “Here’s where you pick what you drive. There’s karts, cars, motorcycles…” 

“A bathtub?” Augustus asked. He hovered over the bathtub vehicle and viewed it in its entirety with another control. 

“That’s… an odd kart,” Willow said. She turned to Augustus with a giggle. “Pick it.” 

Augustus snickered and selected the vehicle while Willow kept switching between a kart and motorcycle, her head tilted. “Wouldn’t… beezer look too big on a motorcycle?” 

Luz bit back a crackle. “It’s… it's Bowser,” she said, her voice cracking. “and he wouldn’t! Everyone looks cool on a motorcycle! Even… giant dinosaur turtle things.” 

With a firm nod, Willow selected the motorcycle. “That decides it, then,” she chuckles. 

Luz moved onto the track selection and selected the different match options with four randomized tracks in a tournament setting. First, DK Jungle. As a Jungle-based track, the majority of the track was surrounded by thick trees. Jungle bongos danced around the track on a turn, moving in the drivers way on purpose. 

The three began racing on the buzzer. Luz took the lead on the track, with Willow right behind her and Augustus trailing a few places behind. Unfortunately for Luz, she had taught the two how to drift, and Willow and Augustus quickly caught up to her. It was the three of them in the front, but Luz managed to stay in the lead.

When the final lap began and they continued on the track, Willow drifted too wildly, fell off the track and cried out. “No! I was so close!” 

Augustus laughed to himself as he continued to bump his bathtub vehicle, leaving Luz giggling like mad. But in the end, despite their best efforts, Luz got first place. Augustus got second place, and Willow managed to quickly catch up and get to fourth place. 

Luz cheered victoriously. “Yes! I am the victor!” she put on a dramatic voice and smacked at her chest. “Bow before me, mortals, for I am Mario Kart Champion!” 

“Luz…” Willow bit back a laugh and gestured towards the screen with her controller. “That was the first race. There are three more races. You aren’t a champion!” 

“Yeah!” Augustus teased. “Besides, I’m feeling lucky! I’m totally gonna win!” 

Luz jokingly furrowed her brows as the next stage loaded: Dry Dry Desert, arguably one of the absolute worst stages in the entire catalog. The entire track was filled with narrow tracks with various dangerous obstacles to avoid. Drifting was dangerous, but most rewarding, on this difficult track.

Willow quickly overcame Luz when the human accidentally drifted into the sand besides the track. Willow and Augustus managed to stay neck and neck for the most part, Luz managing to stay a few places behind them. At one point, Luz found herself lucky and managed to get a blue shell, but Luz had explained all the items and their purposes before they began, and Willow was wise enough to fall behind to second place… so the blue shell struck Augustus instead. 

As soon as it appeared above his head, he shouted in mock anger. “Willow! Why would you do that?!” He screamed, hurriedly trying to regain a good position once his bathtub was finished spinning. Willow ignored him, laughing loudly as she passed across the finish line, winning the race. Augustus, with much effort and determination, finished in third. Luz managed sixth place. 

Willow cheered in her spot, a wide grin stretched across her lips as she turned to Luz. “You really flopped this one, huh?” 

Luz jokingly huffs, sticking her tongue and facing the screen once more. 

The race began, and Augustus managed to easily trail into first place. Willow fell into the lava almost immediately, Luz was behind her in the same lava mere seconds later. Unfortunately for Willow, Luz was more versed in the track and managed to quick up rather quickly. 

Despite their greatest efforts, Augustus passed the finish line well before any other drivers. He grinned victoriously and placed his controller on his lap. “Ha! I’m the victor! And soon, I shall be crowned Mario Kart champion!” 

Luz shook her head as she passed the finish line in second place. “All of us have one a match and the next one is the last- any of us could win!” 

The last track was Rainbow Road. Driving across a twisting and curving road with several large objects threatening to crush them led to one of the hardest tracks in the game. In addition, it would be a great way to end their tournament. 

The race began, and the three of them managed to fall off almost immediately, which made the track even more chaotic. The three witches were yelling and cheering about different aspects of the track, and to say that they were highly competitive was a vast understatement. 

Soon enough, it was the last lap of the race. The three were neck and neck, bouncing back and forth between their top three positions, fruitlessly trying to knock one another off the race-track. The finish line was fast approaching, all of them wanted this victory more than anything. 

They all passed the finish line at the same time. This victory buzzer rang, cheerful instrumental music played, and… 

Augustus came out victorious. Willow placed second, and Luz placed third.

All of them began screaming, though for several various reasons. Augustus dropped his controller and sprung to his feet, pumping his fist and jumping slightly in excitement. “YES! I am VICTORIOUS!” 

“That’s not fair!” Luz whined, sinking into the sofa playfully. “We finished at the same time!”

“I was robbed of a victory!” Willow gestures towards the screen, Augustus’ character cheering victoriously as the results appeared on the screen. 

Augustus laughed aloud and sat between Willow and Luz, a giant grin plastered on his face. “You guys are just jealous I won.” He laid back on the couch, closing his eyes. Willow chuckled as well, throwing an arm around Augustus’ shoulder and bringing him closer. 

Luz looked down at the controller in her hand and found herself smirking. 

“So… rematch?”


End file.
